My Love Tells Me So
by Apocalyptic Muse
Summary: 2! Cassandra was never supposed to meet Kurt. The immortals saw to that. But destiny had other plans. He’s her soul mate, and this time, in this life - the immortals will not tear them astray. ((Time travel and reincarnation elements.))
1. Feeling

**My Love Tells Me So**

What if I told you it was all meant to be?

Would you believe me?

Would you agree?

It's almost that feeling, we've met before.

So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy

When I tell you love has come here and now.

=

A moment like this

Some people wait a lifetime

For a moment like this

Some people search forever

For that one special kiss

Oh, I can't believe its happening to me

Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this

=

Everything changes but beauty remains

Something so tender I can't explain

Well I may be dreaming, but till I awake

Can't we make this dream last forever

And I'll cherish all the love we share

* * *

_**Feeling**_

Cassandra milled around for a bit, poking around some of the more interesting exhibits. She was only wasting time until they left. She loved going to museums but for some reason today was different. She felt distracted, disoriented somehow. Her mind felt fuzzy, like it did when she had not had enough sleep, but she had went to bed very early the night before and had slept through so it could not be that. She hoped it didn't have anything to do with her power, it always got her into trouble.

"Cassandra?" She turned to see Professor Xavier close by. He was regarding her with something like worry.

"I am fine, Professor." The seventeen year old said, brushing back errant strands of raven hair. "Just a little dizzy."

"Perhaps you should sit down." He suggested. She shook her head. "Are you sure?" A nod. "Very well then. Be careful." The girl smiled. Professor Xavier was always so concerned about the students at the school. Everything he had done for them should be appreciated. Especially the things he had done for her. She had been a street kid running from her rich aristocrat parents, sick of the world and everything it had to offer. Until Xavier that is. She had a place again. She belonged.

She turned and nearly ran into Jubilee. "Oh, hey." The two of them were so different and it always surprised Cassandra how they had become such good friends. Jubilee acted like an airhead sometimes, but underneath all the dense façade she was a very smart, tough girl.

"Hey, Zane." Jubilee said, "so, how are you liken' the trip so far? It's kinda interesting."

Zane grinned. "Yeah. It is. I can't help but feel a little vulnerable though, being out here." She looked around, and Jubilee agreed with a nod.

"Are you doin' okay? You look a little pale."

Zane looked back, "huh? I do? Well, I do feel a little off. Maybe it's because I skipped breakfast this morning. I didn't want to fight the boys for the cereal. You might lose an arm in there." She cracked a smile and Jubilee laughed. The funny part was it might be true. St. John and Bobby could be quite violent when it came to getting between them and food.

Suddenly Zane felt a pull, then a shock in her brain. Her powers! Brutal images shimmered before her and she was afraid. She'd never seen images before, nor felt anything from her episodes. She felt fear, but not her own. It was a different kind of fear. She felt other things. Caught unspoken impressions. An out of control situation. Shame. Pain. Abruptly she felt a connection, a connection to a person. She heard them scream, their voice heavily accented, male. _Help me!_ She jerked. Jubilee had touched her arm.

"God, Zane, you okay? I'll go get the Professor if you want. You scared me. You looked like you were seeing a murder or something." Zane shook herself, trying to relieve some of the fuzziness that was building back up. Everything had been so clear while those things were running through her head, and once again she felt that fog drop over her.

"Jubes, I don't feel so well."

=====

Not long after Cassandra had her incident Xavier decided to take all the students back to the school. Something serious had happened. Only a few of the kids knew exactly what was going on, but by the time they arrived back everyone knew. Worry and dread lit Cassandra's face and as soon as she was in the door she ran into the living room. Her fingers closed around the remote and she switched the TV on.

CNN was running a breaking story. The anchorwoman was saying something about an attack on the President. Someone managed to get into the white house and then even further, to the oval office. With a sharp intake of breath the dark eyed girl said, "almost a murder, Jubilee." She turned to where the Asian girl was standing in the doorway with a few other students.

Seeing what her friend was implying Jubilee cried, "you saw that? You saw the President almost get killed!?"

"No, I _felt_ it. I felt these feelings, these _emotions_." Cassandra was still trying to get that voice out of her head, that tragic voice screaming for help. "Fear, helplessness."

"Do you think you could have been feeling what he was feeling? Being attacked and all that." Another student, Yolanda something, asked.

"No… not the President." Cassandra looked back at the TV again. "The other one."

Eyes widened, whispers were exchanged. Finally Jubilee spoke again, "you mean the assassin?"

"Would-be assassin." Zane corrected, "and yes."

=====

Zane didn't tell the Professor about it. Not yet anyway. She wanted to make sure of what she was feeling. She had been pretty sure of what she had experienced, but what if she was wrong? She leaned back against her headboard, a pillow clutched in her arms. "Piotr, I don't know what's happening to me." She sighed. "I've never felt things like that before. It's usually just a _feeling_ you know, a _pull_. A hint of somewhere I'm supposed to be, or a person I'm supposed to find. _Never_ have I felt _emotions_, heard _thoughts_."

Piotr Rasputin gazed at his friend worriedly. "I'm sure it is nothing to worry about, Cassie." He said. "Maybe your powers are just taking a new step up."

"Well, I wish they hadn't. Not for that." She dropped her head and looked at the comforter. After a few minutes she said, "he cried out for _help_, Piotr. Would a _killer_ do that?"

His blue eyes came up to meet hers solemnly. "Maybe there's more to this than people think. You should go tell the Professor."

"I know, but what if I'm _wrong_."

"I believe in you, Cassie. And so does Xavier. Go explain it to him."

=====

"We'll do everything to find him, Cassandra. I promise." Xavier reassured the upset girl sitting before him. "I'll send someone to search for him as soon as I have an idea of his whereabouts."

"I have to go." Cassandra said suddenly.

"I can't let you do that, you know that." He answered.

"You _have _to let me go." She insisted, rising from her seat. "Sir, I can find him, you know I can. And plus whenever I feel something like this I have to be there, I should be part of it."

"It will be too dangerous. Perhaps you have already played your part in informing us. Please, Cassandra, don't go out and get yourself hurt. This is a very volatile situation. If it were to turn fatal I would not want to have put you in the middle of that. Tell me you won't go looking for him."

"I won't go looking for him." She said with a sigh.

=====

She hadn't told him, but places kept popping into her head, yanking her brain every once in a while. They were the places where her mystery guy was, at least temporarily. He was heading North. If she headed South then the feelings would grow stronger and she would be able to track him easily, pinpoint where he stopped. It was worth a try.

She hated to lie to Professor Xavier, but after five years of living with her powers she knew what they asked of her. When she received impressions she had to follow them. She was the only one who could understand them, the only one to sense their shift. She had to be there, she had to find him first, before some frightened human posse out looking for a trophy did.

She opened the drawer to her nightstand and took out a box. When she lifted the lid she revealed a stack of money. Three hundred and fifty six dollars all together. She had been saving for a while, saving for what she didn't know. One day she just got the feeling she should just start saving up. Now she knew why.

She then pulled out a pad of paper and began to write a short note, hoping whoever found it wouldn't be too angry with her. She prayed this wasn't pushing the School's trust too much. Maybe when she returned they would understand. When she had a mission she had to see it through, not rely on others to get it done properly.

As she finished the short letter she felt another pull. He was still moving North. Good. With a deep sigh folded the letter. She wrote _To Whom It May Concern, From Zane_ on the front. Placing it on her desk she turned and went to the door. With one last glance back at her empty room she was gone.

=====

Piotr hurried back up to Cassie's room. Ms. Munroe had told him she had left Xavier's office an hour before. She hadn't been happy. Apparently they wouldn't let her go with them to find the almost assassin. Piotr agreed with it, but if he knew Zane just right she would be fuming. He might as well go calm her down before she decided to do anything rash.

He knocked before entering Cassandra and Jubilee's room. Jubilee was sitting on the edge of Cassie's bed, a piece of paper in hand. Piotr got the horrible feeling he was too late. "What is it, Jubilee?" The girl handed him the paper wordlessly.

> > > _Dear anyone,_
>>> 
>>> I am so, so sorry to do this an worry everyone, but you must understand I have to do this. Do not be angry with me. I know I may be acting foolish, but one with my gift must be foolish and reckless to make sure her gift is properly carried out. If I am successful then I will return soon, and hopefully with a friend. If I don't return you know I have failed and have run into some trouble. I love you all. Especially you, Jubilee, Piotr, and Kitty. You've been wonderful friends. Thank you Professor Xavier, and all the others. Mr. Summers, Ms. Grey, Ms. Munroe.
>>> 
>>> Yours, Cassandra.

"Damn it." Piotr cursed. "Why do you always have to do this, Cassie."

=====

Piotr immediately took the letter down to Xavier. The Professor shook his head. "I should have known. Her promise to stay back didn't sound too heart felt, but I let it go."

"Will she be okay?" Piotr asked in concern.

"I was about to go search for that man, but I guess I'll have two people to find now." Xavier replied. "I'm sure she will be fine. She's a strong individual, and she just _may_ find him before we do. She's in fate's hands now…"

* * *

So, whatcha think? Leave reviews. Toodles. Apocalyptic Muse.

P.S. I don't own the X-Men (damn!) or "A Moment Like This" by Kelly Clarkson.


	2. Nightcrawler

**Nightcrawler**

The world had grown dark long before Cassandra reached her final destination. It had been difficult at first to track her target's movements, but soon she began to follow the pattern and it was fairly easy. She was relieved when his presence stopped and seemed to pulse in one place. Boston, Massachusetts. She took a couple taxi's, trying to find the right direction to go, each time exciting as soon as the thread of connection pulled her in another way.

She was about close to despair after using her last 50 cents to buy a drink from one of the vending machines that inflation had not caught up with yet. She was close, but that wasn't good enough. She wished it was as easy as standing in the middle of the street and yelling, but naturally she couldn't do that. She wanted to throw up her arms and admit defeat. But she couldn't do that. She was needed somewhere and she had to continue, even if it meant roaming the streets all night.

However she didn't have to wait that long for what would bring her to what she searched for. In her hurry she had forgotten that being out after dark was sometimes not the best idea for some neighborhoods. As she made her way down a deserted street full of broken lights and graffiti painted buildings she became aware that someone was following her. Her instincts immediately told her to run, and like always, she listened to them. They had gotten her through life thus far.

Unfortunately as soon as she took off she realized that there were multiple people chasing her. The sound of their footfalls sounded like doom echoing in her ears. _Well, Professor, you were right about my getting into trouble. It's just not the kind you were thinking of…_ She thought.

_Right!_ Something screamed inside her and she turned, not doubting her feeling. She shoved open a rusty gate with a heavy clang and made her way up the cracked stone pathway. With all her strength she pushed open the doors to the building and ran inside. She reached the center of a vast room before she comprehended where she was.

A church.

It was abandoned and uncared for. Vines stretched over some of the wall and dust collected everywhere. She stood in awe for a moment. There was something strange about this place. Something that seemed familiar somehow, important. Her eyes moved over to where a single candle flickered diligently on an altar. Then it came to her in a flash.

He was here.

SLAM! And so where her pursuers. "Hey there girlie! Where you goin'?"

"Leave me alone!" She cried, turning around, trying to find a place to go, anywhere to hide. She had no time. In seconds they were on her, jerking her around towards them. She clawed desperately at them, "Let me _go_!" She shrieked.

"All right." They pushed her, forcing her to fall backwards. Her head hit the side of a scaffolding hard and her vision began to dot. Suddenly there was a blur, a shadow within the shadows. Then she heard a series of thuds and screams before the sound of retreating feet. Not long after someone leaned over her, whispering something in a foreign language and she was lifted off the floor.

=====

Cassandra woke to the sound of voices. She raised up, putting a hand to her aching head. If she could get her hands on those jerks…

"I didn't mean to hurt anybody…" came that same voice she had heard earlier. The same voice that had cried out for help. Her eyes widened and she jerked her head to look over. Apparently she had missed quite a bit of action while she was out. Ms. Munroe and Ms. Grey were there - - and Ms. Grey was holding her "captive" upside down in the air. Zane didn't want to know how _that_ happened.

"I wonder why people would get that impression." Said Ms. Munroe. "What's your name?"

"Wagner. Kurt Wagner."

Then Zane noticed the man. He was . . . _blue_? … and had golden eyes. _Magnificent _golden eyes. A tail. _Whoa… a tail?_ Zane tilted her head. He was definitely the reason why she was here. He had been the one in the white house, she knew it, but he didn't _look_ like an assassin. In fact, he looked rather frightened.

Then he looked at her. "You're up." He commented, seemingly forgetting the fact he was upside down.

The two teachers turned. "Cassandra! How did you- - " Ms. Munroe began, then turned back to the man. Cassandra knew what she was going to finish with so she interrupted.

"He didn't hurt me," Zane said quickly, rising from her seat. "He," she gazed at him in wonderment, as if just realizing it, "saved my life."

=====

Zane listened to Kurt Wagner's story with growing sadness. She didn't know whether to feel sorry for him or feel angry at the ones who did it to him, and she was sure there were outside parties involved. He seemed to be a very sweet, caring individual and it was horrible to think how he had been mistreated, what had been taken from him.

She listened to the sound of his voice, letting it pour over her. She closed her eyes, hoping something would come to her. Being in his presence gave her a weird feeling. That familiarity again. Why was she feeling like this? What about him had drawn her here? She opened her eyes with a sigh when nothing came. She was startled when she noticed he was looking at her. She smiled at him softly and he returned the smile, his eyes shimmering brilliantly in the low light.

She couldn't help think that he was beautiful. It was an odd thought, one that seemed from deep within her. It just came to her from out of nowhere. She had only met him less than hour before, but yet there was something about him, something special that called to her. It was like someone shouting at you from behind sound proof glass, you know that there is something you should hear, but you're not. This was like that. She knew he meant something, but she was unsure of what just yet.

She didn't know how long she was off in her own thoughts before Ms. Munroe tapped her on the shoulder. "Are you ready to go, Cassandra?"

"Yeah." She replied softly, standing. For a moment she staggered, but gentle arms caught her before she could fall.

"You should be careful." Kurt said, helping her to stand straight again.

Ms. Grey looked back and shook her head. "As soon as we get back we should take some X-rays. You might have a concussion."

"_Great_." Zane muttered, the last thing she needed was a brain injury…

=====

Zane slumped into a seat on the school's jet. She was tired and hadn't gotten any sleep. She probably looked like hell, which for some reason bothered her. Then again, she hated to look bad in front of everyone, _especially_ a guy. She laughed to herself in a very nervous fashion. "I need sleep." She said to herself. "Very, very _long_ sleep."

"Rest up, Cassandra," Ms. Munroe said, passing by, "because when we get back to the school I'm sure Professor Xavier is going to have a few words for you."

"Not very nice ones I bet" Zane muttered to herself as her History teacher disappeared into the cockpit. She rolled her eyes and looked up, once again catching Kurt's amazing gold ones.

"Are you in trouble?" He asked, confused.

"Deep trouble," she answered. "I kinda left without permission."

"Why would you do that?"

"I had to find _you_." She said simply, as if it were obvious. She smiled at his shocked look, but before he could say anything she laid down and rolled over, yawning. "Good night."

=====

Kurt watched as the girl slept, her dark hair spread across the seat she was using as a bed and her pale face etched so deeply in slumber. She seemed so peaceful. It was a kind of peace that he hadn't experienced in a while. In a way he wondered if he would ever feel that type of peace again. He had done a horrible thing, he had hurt so many people, nearly _murdered_ someone. Of course he was under a mysterious influence at the time, but that… that shouldn't have made any difference, he should have been able to _fight_ it.

He lowered his head, his fingers searching for that familiar comforting object in his pocket. After a moment he brought it out and proceeded to pray. He knew that God would never put him in a situation that he could not handle. It was not God that did this, it was man. There was no need for him to be angry. He knew that he could get through this. And if it was a test he would certainly not fail. He had to hold on to his faith or he would lose all that he had left.

=====

Cassandra stirred, but no one noticed. Ms. Munroe was having discussion with Kurt. Zane listened to their words and one of Kurt's comments about normal people stuck out to her. _"I pity them because they will never know more than what they see with their own two eyes."_ Zane had never thought of it that way before. For the longest period of time she had hated herself and what she was because her family could not except her differences. She had thought there was something wrong with _her_. Then she had just grown angry at the whole world.

_"Sometimes anger keeps you alive."_ Ms. Munroe said.

_"So can faith."_

After her teacher left Zane sat up and looked at the German man solemnly. She didn't know what to say. She had some questions, but she was afraid to ask them. They wouldn't be personal to him, at least she didn't think, but she didn't know what kind of effect they would have on her thoughts. She decided to let them rest for the time being. Besides, her skull was throbbing again.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like someone used my head to play soccer." Zane answered flatly, keeping one hang pressed to the side of her head. "Basically, like hell…"

He looked at her worriedly before getting up and going to her. She was surprised but she didn't pull away when she felt his fingers in her hair. She knew what he was doing, checking for injuries. She sighed, and was about to say something very sarcastic when a sudden pain made her cry out.

"Sorry." He apologized quickly.

"S'okay. Not your fault. You're not the one who did it. Speaking of, thanks for savin' me. Who knows what those guys woulda done if you hadn't - - " She smiled. "Just thanks."

He smiled shyly, averting his eyes. She reached out a hand to touch his face, but before she made contact the jet jerked suddenly, sending her against the wall behind. Her head hit with a painful thud as Kurt nearly wound up on top of her. In almost the same moment it leveled out. Zane sat up, groaning.

Immediately Ms. Munroe appeared toward the back where they were sitting. "You two okay?" Kurt nodded. Zane however…

"What happened?"

"Mild turbulence."

"_Mild_? You call _that_ _mild_? And turbulence? What is this, American Airlines?" She reached back and touched her head before emitting a pained squeak. She looked at her hand and cursed, "son of a bitch…_blood._"

"Watch your language. And blood?"

"Once a street kid, always a street kid. And yes, blood. You know that red stuff that comes outta ya when you get cut?"

Ms. Munroe gave her a warning look, but took her hand to look at it. Without warning she leaned Zane forward and proceeded to part her hair, looking for the wound. "Fount it. It looks like it's been bleeding off an don since your initial injury."

Zane sighed dramatically. "Will I live, Doc? Is it fatal?"

"Cassandra, you'll be fine. The only thing you have to worry about killing you is that mouth." Zane grinned, looking over at Kurt. He shook his head, but was clearly amused. Ms. Monroe gave up, "why don't the two of you come up front. We should be at Bobby's soon."

"Bobby?" Zane was confused.

"Yes. Something happened at the school and He, Rogue, and Logan went there for safety. It's nearby."

"Wait… Logan? Isn't that Rogue's friend? He came back and I _missed_ it. Yeow! He was - -" She made a suggestive hissing noise and wagged her eyebrows.

Ms. Monroe looked disgusted. "Just come on Zane. For once do not make me have to ask you twice."

"You already have."

"Zane!"

"I'm coming, jeez." She glanced at Kurt with a smile, "you'd think I was being difficult or something…"

* * *

That was chapter two. I made it a bit longer than the first. Thanks for the reviews on the first chapter. I hope you liked this one as well. Once again R&R. Please tell me what you think. Oh, and flames will be ignored. I have no use for other's negativity - - I have enough of my own. Bye for now.

Next chapter out soon... hopefully. _They pick up the trio and go camping. But what's that weird light in the woods? Should Zane and her new friend go investigate? Or do some things need to be left alone? _


End file.
